Blog użytkownika:Isthealice/Magiczne rozmówki z bliźniakami Weasley: Natalkolx
center|300px Halo, halo, a cóż to za przystojniak w lustrze? A, to ja! Nakryliście mnie, łobuzy, akurat brałem kąpiel. Zaskoczył mnie dzwonek do drzwi. Umawialiśmy się na nieco późniejszą porę, ale przyszła. Stoi u mych bram, a mi nie pozostaje nic innego, jak ugościć ją odpowiednio... ---- Fred: Witaj, Natalkolx! A może powinienem powiedzieć… Nataszencjo? Natalkolx: Cześć Fred!^^ Nataszencja? Długo nie słyszałam tej nazwy (śmiech). Fred: Z tego co wyczytałem, to właśnie tej nazwy używałaś na początku. Jak rozumiem, była to wariacja twojego imienia (Natalia). Ale skąd Natalkolx? Natalkolx: Cóż, samą mnie to ciekawi (śmiech). Wymyśliłam tę nazwę do jednej z gry przeglądarkowej, którą pokazał mi mój brat jak miałam 6 lat – wówczas jego wszystkie nicki także kończyły się na "x", więc może to miało jakiś wpływ.... Fred: Haha, coś musiało w tym być! Sam pamiętam wiele nicków tak zakończonych... Cofnijmy się zatem w czasie. Jak wspominasz swoje początki na Harry Potter Wiki? Co spowodowało, że zostałaś z nami na dłużej? Natalkolx: Swoje początki na HPW wspominam dość dobrze, ale jednak były... hm... jakby to określić? Dość ciężkie? Kiedy zawitałam po raz pierwszy na tę wikię, byłam 15-latką, która obawiała się trochę nowych znajomości (co teraz zupełnie się raczej zmieniło). Zostałam w sumie przez łamigłówki Caairo oraz przyjemną atmosferę. :) Fred: Konkursy nieźle potrafią przyciągnąć ludzi i bardzo mnie cieszy, że Paweł przyczynił się do twojej obecności na wiki (pozdrawiamy!). W te wakacje (i ogólnie od 2018 roku) nie da się nie zauważyć twojej aktywności pod względem edycji. Nie brałaś jednak udziału w zeszłorocznych mistrzostwach. Co się takiego stało, że wciągnęłaś się w edytowanie? Natalkolx: To dość dobre pytanie, na początku bałam się edytować, ponieważ obawiałam się, że popełnię jakieś błędy i tylko przysporzę kłopotów, jednak przy ostatnim Pucharze Domów stwierdziłam, że jednak warto spróbować, bo jednak fakt, że przyczyniasz się do rozwoju strony daje, jak się potem okazało, dość sporo radości i motywacji do dalszego działania. :) Na samym początku edytowałam w VE, ale w pewnym momencie (dokładnie przez pewien błąd, przez który nie mogłam zedytować swojego profilu w trybie wizualnym) przeniosłam się na edytor źródłowy, który nie jest aż tak trudny, jak mi się z początku wydawało (śmiech). Fred: Świetnie to słyszeć. Wiele osób nie jest przekonanych i zwyczajnie boi się edytora źródłowego. Co byś powiedziała takiej osobie, aby ją przekonać do zmiany zdania? Natalkolx: Powiedziałabym, że zawsze warto spróbować, bo to daje zupełnie inne odczucie w edycji oraz popełnia się wtedy mniej błędów, i że bardzo pomocny jest poradnik edytowania autorstwa Isthealice, pewnie ją kojarzysz, taka przyjazna osóbka na HPW. :) Mogłabym coś również napomknąć o tym, że człowiek uczy się na błędach i nie wie, czy mu się coś podoba, dopóki nie spróbuje, a może to jednak będzie lepsza alternatywa dla niego. :) Fred: Isthe...co? Nie, nie kojarzę... A poważnie, myślę, że masz dużo racji co do uczenia się na błędach i innym komforcie, gdy trenuje się edytowanie w edytorze źródłowym. Dodatkowo wiedza to niezły atut, chociaż świat Pottera zawsze stoi otworem i wciąż można go sobie powtarzać. Będąc w temacie wiedzy – wygrałaś jakiś czas temu jedną z zabaw (Wielki Quiz), a także wiele razy wykazałaś się niezłą pamięcią o magicznym świecie. Wyczytałem, że twoim domem jest Ravenclaw. Dlaczego utożsamiasz się z tym domem? Natalkolx: W sumie o wszystkim zadecydował w ostateczności test na Pottermore (śmiech), kiedyś jak go rozwiązałam to wyszedł właśnie Ravenclaw, sama siebie uważam za osobę dość kreatywną i tolerancyjną, ale jednak nie sądzę, abym była na tyle inteligentna, aby odpowiadać na zagadki kołatki. Osobiście umieściłabym siebie w Hufflepuffie, gdyż najwięcej mam w sumie z tym domem cech wspólnych (np. nie lubię konfliktów, jestem koleżeńska i lojalna, zazwyczaj staram się być dokładną we wszystkim co robię i zawsze staram się pomóc, choćbym miała nawet spędzić nad czymś masę czasu (śmiech). Fred: Czyli można powiedzieć, że jesteś mieszanką Krukonki i Puchonki. Natalkolx: Chyba najwyraźniej tak jest. :) Fred: Cóż za zbieg okoliczności! Zupełnie przypadkiem przygotowałem test dla Krukono-Puchona. Włączam stoper, masz 5 sekund na odpowiedź! ---- TEST WIEDZY DLA KRUKONO-PUCHONA 1. Co leżało na biurku Harry’ego w „Czarze Ognia”, gdy poszedł napisać list do Syriusza, w którym skłamał, że czuje się dobrze? Natalkolx: Pewnie klatka. xD 2. Z ilu liter składa się pełne imię i nazwisko Dumbledore'a? Natalkolx: Z dużej ilości na pewno. thumb|300px 3. W który palec Parszywek ugryzł Rona w filmowej adaptacji „więźnia Azkabanu”? Natalkolx: Któryś na ręce. 4. Do czego służy gumowa kaczka? Natalkolx: Do uprzyjemnienia sobie czasu podczas kąpieli. 5. Kto został Odkryciem Miesiąca w 17 numerze „Czarownicy”? Natalkolx: To chyba ja (śmiech)! ---- Fred: Gratuluję Natalio, Krukono-Puchoni byliby z ciebie dumni (śmiech). Natalkolx: Dziękuję (śmiech). Fred: Jeszcze będąc na chwilę w świecie magii, powiedz mi, gdybyś mogła zagrać jedną postać z Harry’ego Pottera, to kogo byś zagrala i dlaczego? Natalkolx: Najbardziej z całego serca chciałabym zagrać Lunę Lovegood, ponieważ jest to bardzo oryginalna postać, która pokazuje, że nie warto bać się pokazywać tego, jacy naprawdę jesteśmy, że zawsze należy mówić to, co się myśli i ma się w sercu. Fred: Idealnie, rzekłbym, idealnie! Mi osobiście kojarzysz się właśnie z Luną (która, co ciekawe, była Krukonką). Wydajesz się czasem mieć swój świat i zakręcone poczucie humoru. Przede wszystkim jednak myślę, że masz dobre serce. Natalkolx: Dziękuję Freddy, miło mi to słyszeć. :) Fred: Szybko złapałaś dobry kontakt z użytkownikami na HPW. Rozmawiasz z różnymi ludźmi, nawiązujesz przyjaźnie. Połączył was Harry Potter, czy masz jakieś wspólne zainteresowania z kimś z wiki? Natalkolx: Hmm... w sumie często rozmawiam o wszystkim, o czym się da, ale chyba to właśnie Harry nas połączył, bo teraz ciężko jest mi znaleźć jakiś konkretny przykład ze wspólnymi zainteresowaniami, jednak lubię także porozmawiać o tym, co interesuje innych użytkowników, bo może mnie to także zainteresuje. :) Fred: Czyli to jednak pani Rowling możemy tyle zawdzięczyć. :) Mając możliwość posłuchania cię na żywo np. na Discordzie, wydaje mi się, że jesteś na co dzień dość nieśmiałą osobą. Czy to mylne wrażenie? Natalkolx: Nie, masz dość sporo racji, Fred. Na co dzień jestem dość cichą osóbką i niekoniecznie ufam ludziom już przy pierwszym spotkaniu, nawet chyba dość ciężko jest się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić przez to (śmiech). Jednak nieśmiałość nie przeszkadza mi jakoś szczególnie w życiu codziennym, czy to podczas występów na szkolnych przedstawieniach, a nawet jest chyba wręcz przeciwnie. :) Fred: Szkolne przedstawienia? Czyżbyś miała pasje aktorskie? Natalkolx: Dokładnie tak ^^ Bardzo lubię grać w jakiś przedstawieniach, czy też recytować wiersze. Na scenie czuję się jak ryba w wodzie i bardzo mi się to wszystko spodobało już od samego początku – to uczucie, że możesz przez chwilę wejść do innego świata i zobaczyć coś z zupełnie nowej perspektywy, dla mnie są to wspaniałe i niezapomniane chwile :) Fred: No proszę, czego ja tu się dowiaduję! Jakie postacie najbardziej lubisz grać? A może wolisz być narratorem? Natalkolx: Właściwie jest mi obojętne, czy zagram kobietę, czy mężczyznę, czy to będzie rola pierwszoplanowa, czy może jakaś poboczna, bo to nie jest dla mnie szczególnie istotne, gdyż liczy się dla mnie sam fakt, że biorę udział w czymś, co może przynieść choć trochę radości innym, ale jednak wolę grać dobre charaktery aniżeli te złe. Co do narratora, to nie nie wiem, czy chciałabym nim być, gdyż jeszcze nigdy nim nie byłam, ale myślę, że może warto będzie się kiedyś na niego „skusić” i zobaczyć, jak się w tym będę czuła. :) Fred: Dowiedzieliśmy się co nieco o twoim aktorskim talencie, ale wróćmy jeszcze do twojej obecności na HPW. Bez wątpienia zaklimatyzowałaś się na wiki i mam nadzieję, że spędzisz z nami jeszcze wiele czasu. Traktujesz HPW bardziej jako odskocznię od codziennego życia, czy może chciałabyś w przyszłości działać na wiki z jakimiś uprawnieniami? Natalkolx: HPW traktuję jak część swojego życia, która daje mi również odpoczynek, np. podczas roku szkolnego. Uprawnienia? Hmm... niewątpliwie byłyby miłym zaskoczeniem, ale jakoś sama o nich nie myślę, edytuję głównie po to, aby wikia stawała się coraz obszerniejsza i dokładniejsza w niesieniu informacji, jak na razie przyłożyłam tylko małą cegiełkę do tego muru, ale na tym na pewno się nie skończy i dołożę ich jeszcze więcej. :) Fred: Życzę ci przede wszystkim, aby pobyt tutaj sprawiał ci przyjemność, a za twój wkład szczerze dziękuję :). Jak się być może spodziewasz, mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedno zadanie. ---- ZMIENIACZ CZASU Możesz się cofnąć w czasie i zmienić jedną rzecz. Wybieraj rozsądnie. 1. Zapobiec śmierci Zgredka / Hedwigi Natalkolx: To trudna decyzja, ale raczej zapobiegnięcie śmierci Zgredka. thumb|250px 2. Zapobiec powstania Przeklętego Dziecka/ Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Natalkolx: Zapobiec powstaniu Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery. 3. Połączyć w parę Harry’ego i Hermionę/ Neville’a i Lunę Natalkolx: Połączyć Neville'a i Lunę. 4. Sprawić, by Voldemort miał kochających rodziców/ Sprawić, by nie zabito Potterów Natalkolx: Sprawić, by Voldemort miał kochających rodziców. 5. Sprawić, by Dudley stał się czarodziejem/ Sprawić, by Grindelwald stał się mugolem Natalkolx: Sprawić, by Dudley stał się czarodziejem. ---- Fred: Nasz wywiad dotarł do końca, teraz możesz powiedzieć, co ci leży na sercu. Ewentualnie kogoś pozdrowić. Natalkolx: Bardzo dziękuję za zaproszenie ^^ Kogo pozdrawiam? Oczywiście, że mojego męża – Adasia, mojego Lisałke, Kaczuszkę, mojego szwagra – Kriska i jego żonę – Blacki, braciszka – Kubę i synka – Ano, Matiego, Alcię, Kamcię, Saru, Karu, Kubę (tym razem to 32Polak), Wojnxa i wszystkich użytkowników, którzy przeczytali cały ten wywiad oraz tych, z którymi rozmawiałam kiedykolwiek na czacie albo na discordzie! ^^ Fred: Bardzo Ci dziękuję Natalio, a na drogę trzymaj gigantojęzyczne toffi. Może ktoś się skusi, hehe. ---- Wywiad z Natalkolx dobiegł końca. Koniecznie daj znać, czy Ci się podobało! Może masz ochotę poczytać wywiad z kimś innym? Nie wahaj się i zgłoś go w wątku z zapisami! Możesz mi też napisać w prywatnej wiadomości na discordzie, jeśli chciałbyś, aby jakieś pytanie zostało zadane, a nie napomknę go zadać! W razie co możecie też pisać na mój email: isthealice@gmail.com ZAPISY DO MAGICZNYCH ROZMÓWEK Z BLIŹNIAKAMI WEASLEY! STRONA PROJEKTU Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach